


Secret Place - Versteck

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [33]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Folge 152 - Skateboardfieber, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 109. Secret Place - VersteckNachdem das Chaos bei Mrs. Winterfield und auf dem Schrottplatz, das die diversen Geheimdienste der Welt hinterlassen haben, endlich beseitigt ist, nehmen Peter und Bob sich eine kleine Auszeit in der wieder versteckten Zentrale, während Justus seinen Onkel auf eine Einkaufstour begleitet. Dabei konfrontiert Peter Bob wegen seiner heftigen Reaktion darauf, dass er sich mit Jeffrey hatte treffen wollen.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 17





	Secret Place - Versteck

**Author's Note:**

> **!!!Spoiler!!!** Skateboardfieber  
> Peter will nur Bilder von Möwen machen und sich danach in einer Strandbar mit Jeffrey treffen. Stattdessen wird er plötzlich von Fremden mit Schusswaffen durch halb Rocky Beach gejagt und verschanzt sich schließlich in der Zentrale. Während Justus und Bob sich auf die Suche nach Antworten machen, wird Peter gewaltsam von einigen CIA-Agenten aus der Zentrale in einen Verhörraum geschleift. Erst die Begegnung mit einem alten Bekannten und die Erkenntnis, dass Peter mehr als nur Möven fotografiert hat, führen Justus und Bob auf die richtige Spur, während Peter der CIA auf spektakuläre Weise entflieht und es bei einem großen Skateboard-Event zum nervenaufreibenden Finale kommt.  
>  **!!!Spoiler!!!**
> 
> War noch jemand außer mir überrascht davon, wie heftig und geradezu eifersüchtig Bob darauf reagiert, als Peter berichtet, dass er sich mit Jeffrey hatte treffen wollen, als ihm seine Kamera gestohlen worden war?
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Peter ließ sich erschöpft in den Sessel in der Zentrale fallen, die endlich wieder aufgeräumt und unter dem Berg aus Schrott gut verborgen war. Die letzten paar Tage waren anstrengend gewesen und dabei bezog er seine unerfreulich Begegnung mit dem amerikanischen und dem russischen Geheimdienst noch gar nicht mit ein. Justus, Bob und er hatten Mrs. Winterfields Haus aufräumen müssen, und er hoffte wirklich, dass sie nichts von dem Einbruch bemerken würde. Und im Anschluss hatten sie sich um ihre Zentrale und den Schrottplatz kümmern müssen.

„So viel zu unserer geheimen Zentrale!“, murmelte Peter niedergeschlagen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie in ihrer Zentrale von Fremden überrascht worden waren oder dass man in ihre Zentrale eingebrochen war. Aber dieses Mal hatte es Peter jedes Gefühl von Sicherheit in ihrem Versteck genommen. Er konnte kaum noch glauben, dass sie wirklich einmal so naiv gewesen waren, zu glauben, niemand würde sie hier finden können, als sie vor vielen Jahren diesen alten Wohnwagen zu ihrer Zentrale gemacht hatten.

Bob schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Bist du wirklich erstaunt, dass die ne Akte über uns haben und wissen, wo sie uns finden können? Ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie unseren Weg gekreuzt haben. Denk nur an Makatao.“

Peter schauderte. „Nein danke, lieber nicht!“

„Und sie kannten immerhin unsere Geheimgänge nicht!“, fuhr Bob fort. „Ich hatte echt Angst um dich, als die hier alles auseinander genommen haben. Aber sie mussten zumindest hart arbeiten, um hier drin an dich heran zu kommen!“

„Nicht hart genug, wenn du mich fragst“, murmelte Peter. „Ich kann mir besseres vorstellen, als den Tag in Gewahrsam der CIA zu verbringen.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, dieser Amoroso hätte seine Drohung, sich seine Antworten mit Gewalt zu holen, nur zu gern wahr gemacht.“

Bob sah ihn überrascht an. „Wie bitte? Davon hast du nichts erzählt!“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was hätte es geändert? Wir können dem Typen sowieso nichts. Und ich bin da raus gekommen, ohne dass er mehr getan hat, als mir Angst einzujagen. Außerdem war es sehr viel ruhmreicher, von meiner Flucht zu sprechen, als von dem Verhör.“

Bob lachte zustimmend. „Ziemlich McGyver-like, wie du da entkommen bist.“

„Ich musste ja einen Weg finden, da raus zu kommen. Und ich hatte Justus nicht bei mir, um mir eine bessere Idee zu liefern“, erwiderte Peter stolz.

„Ich werde dich daran erinnern, wenn du das nächste Mal über einen von Justus waghalsigen Plänen meckerst. Was du da abgezogen hast, war irrsinnig riskant“, sagte Bob kopfschüttelnd. „Du hättest dir das Genick brechen können!“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Es wäre wohl eher ein Bein oder so was gewesen, wenn ich den Sprung nicht geschafft hätte. Und ich wollte da wirklich einfach nur raus.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht sollten wir uns über zusätzliche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen Gedanken machen, damit wir solchen Situationen in Zukunft von vorn herein entkommen können“, stellte er finster fest, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass auch das ihm zumindest in nächster Zeit nicht das Gefühl von Sicherheit in der Zentrale zurückgeben würde.

Bob nickte langsam. „Wenn Justus zurück ist, sollten wir darüber sprechen. Allerdings werden er und Titus wohl erst einmal andere Arbeit mit bringen, wenn sie zurück kommen.“

Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Als hätten wir in den letzten Tagen nicht schon genug gearbeitet.“

Bob lachte. „Als wäre das für Tante Mathilda jemals ein Argument gewesen! Und jetzt wird sie auch noch damit kommen können, dass wir ihr noch etwas schulden. Immerhin sind wir Schuld daran, dass die CIA ihr Firmengelände auseinander genommen hat.“

Peter schnaubte. „Ich sehe nicht, wo wir Schuld sind. Ich war Möwen fotografieren, verdammt noch mal! Warum mussten die Russen ausgerechnet dann ihre verfluchte Übergabe machen?“

„Warum hast du nicht erst die Fotos gemacht und hast erst dann dein Taschengeld für ein neues Skateboard ausgegeben?“, wollte Bob wissen. „Dann hättest du dir den Ärger auch erspart. Es war einfach nur Pech, so wie immer, wenn wir in so etwas hinein stolpern.“

Peter seufzte. „Und warum passiert mir so etwas immer?“

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Just oder ich hätten den Russen nicht davon laufen können, also war es in dem Fall gut, dass es dir passiert ist. Und Justus und ich sind schon oft genug selbst in Schwierigkeiten geraten! Andererseits hätten die uns auch nicht in dem Café oder am Strand finden können.“

Peter sah seinen Freund nachdenklich an. „Warum bist du in letzter Zeit eigentlich so schlecht auf Jeffrey zu sprechen?“

Er war wirklich abgelenkt gewesen von den Dingen, die ihm widerfahren waren, aber er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, wie gereizt Bob darauf reagiert hatte, als Peter erzählt hatte, dass er sich ursprünglich mit Jeffrey hatte treffen wollen. Und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Bobs Laune sich schlagartig verschlechtert hatte, sobald Peter Jeffrey erwähnte. Bob und Jeffrey waren nie wirklich Freunde gewesen, aber bis vor kurzem waren sie eigentlich miteinander ausgekommen.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Frage ist doch eher, warum du nicht wütend auf ihn bist und immer noch angerannt kommst, sobald er nach dir verlangt!“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Angerannt? Wir waren einfach nur verabredet!“

„Er hat dich für irgendeinen daher gelaufenen Typen fallen lassen!“, rief Bob aufgeregt. „Und trotzdem triffst du dich noch ständig mit ihm, obwohl er dich wenigstens jedes zweite Mal versetzt.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf und musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass Jeff mich fallen gelassen hätte? Da gab es überhaupt nichts fallen zu lassen. Wir waren uns beide einig, dass diese Sache zwischen uns endet, wenn einer von uns beiden jemanden kennen lernt, mit dem er eine feste Beziehung eingehen will. Und ich habe das Gefühl, Jeff hat mit Steve einen echten Glücksgriff gelandet!“

Schon bevor Peter seine Beziehung zu Kelly vor nun bald einem dreiviertel Jahr beendet hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er nicht ausschließlich Interesse an Frauen hatte. Nachdem mit Kelly Schluss gewesen war, war Peter fast jedes Wochenende mit Jeffrey feiern gewesen, denn Kelly schied ab da verständlicherweise als Begleitung aus. Bob kam zwar gern hin und wieder mit in eine Disco, aber bei weitem nicht so häufig, wie Peter ging, und Justus bekam man ohnehin nur dazu, eine Disco zu betreten, wenn dieser Besuch in Zusammenhang mit einem spannenden Fall stand.

Peter hatte plötzlich sehr viel Zeit mit Jeffrey verbracht und hatte eines Abends beobachtet, wie sein Freund in der Disco die halbe Nacht mit einem anderen Mann geflirtet und getanzt hatte. Als sie sich einige Tage später wiedergesehen hatten, war Jeffrey sehr zurückhaltend und unsicher über Peters Reaktion gewesen. Nach einigen unangenehmen Momenten und nur halb zu Ende gebrachten Sätzen, hatten sie schließlich ein sehr langes und erstaunlich offenes Gespräch führen können.

Peter war froh gewesen, jemanden gefunden zu haben, mit dem er über seine Verwirrung über sein Interesse an Männern sprechen konnte. Er wusste, weder Justus noch Bob hätten ihm ein solches Gespräch verwehrt. Aber er hatte sich mit diesem Thema viel zu unwohl gefühlt, als dass er seine beiden besten Freunde darauf hätte ansprechen können.

Mit Jeffrey über diese Dinge zu reden war erstaunlich einfach gewesen, obwohl es gerade am Anfang bei der ein oder anderen Gelegenheit trotzdem noch sehr peinlich gewesen war. Und es war nicht lange beim Reden geblieben, auch wenn trotzdem nie mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle zwischen ihnen existiert hatten. Sie hatten viele Dinge miteinander ausprobiert und Peter hatte diese Zeit sehr genossen. Aber er hatte sich auch sehr für Jeffrey gefreut, als dieser Steve kennen gelernt hatte und damit diese sexuelle Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden geendet hatte.

„Auf mich wirktest du sehr verliebt in Jeffrey!“, stellte Bob finster fest. „Und Justus hat den selben Eindruck gehabt. Wir fragen uns beide seit einer Ewigkeit, warum du das so hartnäckig leugnest.“

„Weil ich niemals in ihn verliebt war!“, stellte Peter kopfschüttelnd fest. „Jeff ist ein toller Kerl und sehr attraktiv, aber ganz sicher niemand, in den ich mich verlieben könnte! Und ich kann mir wirklich nicht erklären, wie ihr beide diesen vollkommen falschen Eindruck bekommen konntet.“

„Es gab für Wochen nichts anderes als Jeffrey, über das du geredet hast!“, stellte Bob finster fest.

Peter runzelte die Stirn, weil irgendetwas in Bobs Ton ihn furchtbar irritierte, er aber nicht genau den Finger darauf legen konnte. „Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich eine gute Zeit mit Jeff hatte. Aber es ging wirklich nur um den Sex. Ich wollte diese peinliche Erfahrung, die ich mit Kelly gemacht habe, als wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben, nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Es war mir sehr viel lieber, bestimmte Dinge das erste Mal mit jemanden auszuprobieren, bei dem keine tiefen Gefühle im Spiel sind.“

Bob verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist zu viel Information, vielen Dank!“

Peter seufzte verzweifelt. „Weißt du, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du hättest doch ein Problem damit, dass Jeff schwul ist und ich bi bin!“

Bob schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich habe ein Problem mit Jeffrey, ja! Weil er mit deinen Gefühle gespielt hat und du ihn jetzt auch noch die ganze Zeit in Schutz nimmst!“

Peter blinzelte überrascht. „Du bist eifersüchtig!“, stellte er fassungslos fest, als der seltsame Tonfall in Bobs Stimme mit einem Mal Sinn ergab.

Und auch Bobs Verhalten ergab damit einen erschreckend klaren Sinn, denn er war nicht erst so schlecht auf Jeffrey zu sprechen, seit dieser Steve kennen gelernt hatte. Und auch wenn Bob seine Gesichtszüge innerhalb von einer Sekunde wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, entging Peter nicht der ertappte und verlegene Ausdruck darin.

„Du spinnst ja!“, wehrte Bob viel zu heftig ab.

Peter schluckte schwer. Ein Grund dafür, dass er zu Beginn nicht gewagt hatte, mit Justus und Bob über diese Dinge zu sprechen, waren seine eigenen Gefühle für seinen Freund. Bob spielte schon seit geraumer Zeit die Hauptrolle in seinen Träumen, sowohl in denen, die ihn tagsüber viel zu häufig befielen, als auch in denen, die ihn am folgenden morgen mit nasser Bettwäsche aufwachen ließen. Und das war etwas, worüber er ganz sicher nicht mit Justus und Bob hatte sprechen wollen.

Dafür hatte er mit Jeffrey das ein oder andere Gespräch über seine Gefühle für Bob geführt, zu der Zeit, als Jeffrey begonnen hatte mit Steve auszugehen. Und das war auch der Grund, warum sie sich eigentlich in der Standbar hatten treffen wollen.

Peter war schon sehr früh zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er diese Gefühle für Bob unter Verschluss halten würde. Er hegte keinerlei Hoffnung darauf, dass auch nur die kleinste Chance bestand, dass Bob diese Art der Gefühle erwidern würde und Peter wollte ihre Freundschaft damit nicht belasten. Aber manchmal musste er sich trotzdem darüber Luft machen und dann wandte er sich damit an Jeffrey.

Doch jetzt brannte sich unaufhörlich der Gedanke in seinen Kopf, dass er vielleicht doch eine Chance hatte, dass Bob seine Gefühle erwidern könnte und so wie er längst mehr als Freundschaft zwischen ihnen sah.

„Du bist eifersüchtig auf Jeffrey!“, wiederholte Peter, noch immer ein wenig fassungslos. Und auch, wenn er sich noch vor einem Moment noch ganz sicher gewesen war, kehrte langsam aber stetig doch die Unsicherheit zurück. Was, wenn er sich tatsächlich irrte? Was wenn er seine Gefühle für Bob ein gestand und diese unerwidert dann ihre Freundschaft belasten würden?

Bob öffnete den Mund, um Peter erneut zu widerspreche, änderte dann aber offenbar seine Meinung. Er verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust und sah Peter finster an. „Und was, wenn es tatsächlich so wäre?“

Peter musterte seinen Freund einen Moment unsicher, bevor er sich dazu entschloss aufs Ganze zu gehen. Er konnte weder vor Bob noch vor Justus lange ein Geheimnis bewahren und es war schon ein kleines Wunder, dass keiner von beiden bisher darauf gekommen war, dass er durchaus neu verliebt war. Aber vielleicht hatten sie auch nur einfach tatsächlich beide gedacht, diese Gefühle richteten sich auf Jeffrey und deswegen nicht danach gefragt.

Peter lächelte. „Dann würde ich dir sagen, dass es dafür absolut gar keinen Grund gibt. Und dann würde ich dir sagen, dass der einzige Grund, warum ich nicht als erstes mit dir und Justus darüber gesprochen habe, sondern mit Jeffrey, der ist, dass ich mir absolut sicher war, mich irgendwie zu verraten und euch irgendwie indirekt zu sagen, dass du überhaupt erst der Grund bist, dass ich erkannt habe, dass ich bi bin. Und zum Schluss würde ich dir sagen, dass ich mich nur auf diese Sache mit Jeffrey eingelassen habe, weil ich absolut überzeugt davon war, dass du mit all den Mädchen, die du ständig um dich scharrst, nie im Leben etwas anderes als die schon bestehende Freundschaft zwischen uns in Betracht ziehen würdest, und weil ich irgendwie ein bisschen gehofft habe, dass ich mit Jeffreys Hilfe über diese Gefühle für dich hinweg kommen würde!“ Peter biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe. „Alles rein hypothetisch, natürlich, solltest du tatsächlich eifersüchtig sein“, fügte er hinzu. „Wenn nicht, dann vergessen wir das ganze hier am besten ganz schnell wieder!“

„Und hat es geklappt?“, wollte Bob mit unbewegter Mine wissen.

Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was?“

„Bist du mit Jeffreys Hilfe über deine Gefühle für mich hinweg gekommen?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Oh.“ Peter biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe, gab sich aber große Mühe, den Blick nicht von Bob abzuwenden. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Und ich habe auch nie wirklich damit gerechnet. Aber ich musste es versuchen. Ich wollte nicht und will noch immer nicht, dass diese Gefühle irgendetwas an unserer Freundschaft ändern.“

Bob musterte ihn eingehen und lehnte sich schließlich vor, ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Aber dir ist klar, dass sich auf jeden Fall eine Menge zwischen uns ändern wird, oder? Ich finde, es ist ein großer Unterschied, ob man nur befreundet ist oder ob man zusammen ist!“

Es verging ein langer Moment, ehe Peter wirklich begriff, was Bob ihm da nicht gerade auf dem direktesten Weg gesagt hatte. Aber dann breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Wirklich?“ Doch dann runzelte er besorgt die Stirn, weil diese verfluchte Unsicherheit mit einem Schlag zurück kehrte. „Du meinst das wirklich ernst, ja? Du machst dich nicht nur über mich lustig?“

Bobs Gesicht wurde schlagartig finster. „Das würde ich nie tun, Pete!“

Nun wandte Peter doch den Blick ab. „Es ist nur, dass ich die letzten sechs Monate damit zugebracht habe, mir jeden Tag zu sagen, dass ich ohnehin keine Chance bei dir habe, egal wie sehr ich es mir wünschte. Ich habe nie gesehen, dass du einen anderen Mann auch nur hinterher gesehen hast. Du scheinst immer nur Interesse an Mädchen zu haben und das mehr als ausreichend. Es ist irgendwie unwirklich, dass du mir jetzt plötzlich sagst …“ Er endete mit einem unbestimmten Schulterzucken.

„Das heißt, wir haben sechs lange Monate verschwende!“ Bob seufzte tief. „Ich liebe dich, Peter! Ich bin seit einer Ewigkeit in dich verliebt, aber du warst mit Kelly zusammen und glücklich mit ihr. Und dann warst du plötzlich mit Jeffrey zusammen und du hast Recht, ich war so schrecklich eifersüchtig auf ihn! Und dann wütend, weil er es gewagt hat, dich für irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Kerl fallen zu lassen!“

Im ersten Moment wollte Peter Jeffrey verteidigen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders. Er hatte keine Lust mehr über Jeffrey zu sprechen, zumindest für den Moment. Irgendwann würde er sich die Zeit nehmen müssen, die Wogen zwischen Jeffrey und Bob zu glätten, aber das hatte Zeit. „Wir sollten auf ein Date gehen. Ich meine, auch wenn wir uns schon ewig kennen, sollten wir das hier richtig angehen!“

Bob grinste zustimmend. „Ich lade dich auf ein Date ein! Morgen Nachmittag, denn heute wird Tante Mathilda wohl noch eine ganze Weile hier beschäftigen, als Entschädigung für das ganze Chaos!“


End file.
